Fighting Against Evil, Fighting For Love
by Finding Your Voice
Summary: The battle was raging around him. He watched as his friends fell; fell as they fought for what they believed in. He saw his enemies crumple to the ground. He saw the flashes of the curses and spells flash by him. He saw this all.


**A/N: Hi guys, I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm feeling guilty because I had two weeks of holidays and I had mild writer's block and wrote very little during them. Anyway, I'm back at school now and I realised that this had been sitting on my computer half written for a while and decided to have a crack at it. I've never written anything like this before and I think the vaguest idea came from ThatShan. Anyway, I enjoyed writing it because I got to use words and phrases I don't normally use and have wanted to in a story for a long time. SO enjoy it. Oh this is like a reverse birthday present, it was my birthday on Tuesday and instead of receiving this as a present I'm giving it so make the most of it. Let me know what you think and if anyone has any ideas for what I should do with JTYTITILY, send me a message or leave your thoughts in a review. Oh and review anyway, I love knowing what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm, ah here's my helper.**

**Hannah Abbott: Find doesn't own this, guys.**

**Find: She's right; oh keep an eye out for Hannah in this.**

**Hannah: Just ruin the surprise for them...**

**Find: I didn't give anything away!**

The battle was raging around him. He watched as his friends fell; fell as they fought for what they believed in. He saw his enemies crumple to the ground. He saw the flashes of the curses and spells flash by him. He saw this all. He knew that this was all happening quite quickly, but for him it seemed to be in slow motion. A man crept up on one of his friends and was about to murder him. He leapt on the man and shoved him to the floor, stunning him in the process. The young male he had just saved looked at him gratefully before dashing back into the fight.

Suddenly a voice rang out. It was the leader of the other side, the people who had tortured his parents to insanity. He was demanding that his friend come to him, and that if he did no one else would die, He gave them one hour to care for their wounded and dead. Then the voice was gone.

He went outside castle and helped an old school mate move the dead bodies. His friend, the one the voice wanted, appeared from thin air. The friend told him that he needed him to kill the pet snake of the man who belonged to the evil voice. He nodded and his friend disappeared again. Then he realised what had just happened, His friend was going to hand himself over.

After the hour had passed, far too quickly, the voice was back. It declared his friend dead and a coward. It declared that the voice was now the leader of his world and if anyone denied it they would die. Suddenly there was the snake man who belonged to the voice, his friend's dead body in the arms of the half-giant who was their friend.

He ran forward but was stopped by an invisible barrier, a silencing charm cast upon his side. He pushed past the barrier, it was so difficult, like wading through syrup, but he made it. He challenged the enemy, told him that he would never join the evil man, and then the sorting hat appeared. Then the Snake man magically bound him and shoved onto his head, set it alight, and laughed.

He prayed for help and then he realised he wasn't tied up anymore. He stayed as he was then, suddenly; he was bumped on the head. Swiftly, he snapped into a standing position, ripped the hat off his head, drew out the sword from the Hat and beheaded the Snake man's pet serpent.

The battle recommenced, returning to the castle. He checked as he ran in for Harry's body but it was no longer there. He fought for his life, his freedom and the one he loved. He fought for those he had lost because of the wars and he fought for his friend. Suddenly Bellatrix Lestrange was yelled at by Mrs Weasley and the evil witch died. And then Harry appeared, and he was no longer dead.

He called Snake man by a name he had not heard before, he spoke of how an old professor had never served the man, how he had really fought for them. Of the feeling of love, the power of love and of remorse. The Snake Man did not believe him. He laughed and aimed on last killing curse at the young man before him.

And then Voldemort fell. It was over, everything he had fought for and fought against. His world would return to normal and the Death Eaters would never threaten them again. He passed friends and strangers, who congratulated him on his heroic effort, still looking for her. The one whom he loved.

Then he saw her, she was tired, yet she was beaming. He ran towards, dropped his sword and hugged her as though he had not seen her for years. "Hannah," he stammered "Hannah... I love you." "I love you too." she breathed.

Five Years Later

It had been five years since the end of the last battle. Five years since he had used the sword, since he had seen his friend's fall. Five years since he had told her he loved.

He was now the Herbology Professor at his old school, the one where had fought. He had helped round up the remaining Death Eaters before he became a teacher. Now he was facing the most terrifying thing in his life, more scary than Death Eaters, Dark wizards, death or even Voldemort himself.

He knelt before her, a small box in his hands. Opening it, he looked up into her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hannah Abbott, will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honour of letting me live with for the rest of our lives? Hannah, will you marry me?"

"YES! Of course I will Neville!"

He wasn't scared anymore. All was well.


End file.
